


this is heaven & id die for it

by orphan_account



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rues and Jules hanging out, being cute.





	this is heaven & id die for it

Rue stares at Jules. Just taking her in.

Laying on Jules bed is Rues favorite place to be. Casual intimacy, comfortably touching each other. Like she was always meant to be there.

Rue loves Jules. She loves her look. That cool girl look that she obviously spent years perfecting but fits her so perfectly it looks effortless. She loves her personality. She’s insistent in the best ways, she cares so deeply and trusts too easily. It all makes sense to Rue, Jules just makes sense.

She leans in closer as she stares at Jules. They both close their eyes and let their lips touch. It’s second nature at this point, having been together for so long now. But it’s still exciting every time.

Jules rubs her hands up Rues arms and down her back sending shivers down Rue’s spine causing them both to laugh. Rue shifts to put her head on Jules’ chest. They’re all alone here. Nothing in the world but them, the soundtrack to their love is playing to the of beat Jules’ heart and Rue dissolves into the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. Title is a song by American Pleasure Club!


End file.
